Harry Potter the Fairy-wizard hybrid
by Mintaro
Summary: a new adventure begins for Harry and as he finds a new world and a new school his life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter the Fairy/Wizard Hybrid** ****

 **Chapter 1**

Number four Privet Drive was a normal house, with normal people, on a normal street. All the houses on the street known as Privet Drive all looked the same as the next one on the street with some exceptions being the people that lived there were all trying to out do every one else. However they say looks can be deceiving as the Dursley family had a deep dark secret contained in their home. In the smallest bedroom which was filled with well below standard furniture and junk that belonged to young Dudley Dursley, lived a young boy a bit younger than Dudley. The boys name was Harry James Potter and he was the nephew and cousin of the Dursley family and even though he lived with them, he was unwanted.

If you had asked anybody else on the street they would tell you how Harry was a trouble maker going around in his cloths that were baggy on him. Even though they had never once saw him do anything apart from work in the Dursley's garden or walk down the street to the park. However for the last few years they had hardly seen him since he was at a boarding school for criminals or so they thought. The Dursley's were also very strict in their punishments of Harry for the trouble he starts and as every one on the street will tell you that they were right too do so.

However if you asked people who knew Harry personally then it would be a different tune they used too describe him. The first thing they would say was Harry was in fact a Wizard and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he just finished his third year. The second would be is that he is quite calm and well behaved even though he does break school rules for something or other. But he was just a kid and what kid didn't break at least one rule at school. Although the way the Potions Master goes on about him you would think he was law enforcements top offender but that's because Snape hated his father and transferred the hatred over to the son. They would also say that he had a bad home life from looking under fed to his cousin's castoffs that he was forced too wear. Plus as far as those that knew him he was shy but had a strong heart and stood up against bullies and Dark Magic and those that used them.

However what no body knew was that behind closed doors Harry was a lot different and he feared that his friends would find out. When Harry was at Number 4 he was not only neglected but out right abused and even though it wasn't as bad since he started Hogwarts he was still hurt just not as badly as when he was younger. The abuse started on the day he was dumped on the doorstep of his relatives and they had locked him in the cupboard under the stairs right off. When he was three they started laying hands on him and at five his uncle used his belt, now Harry's back was covered in scars with the odd one or so on his arms and legs. At six it got worse when his uncle had lost a client and got drunk before driving home and getting fined, his uncle had blamed him before subjecting him to rape. He also throughout his life got many broken bones before being left in his cupboard to himself.

No one outside of Number 4 knew of the goings on involving Harry Potter and the Dursley's wanted it that way. Those on Privet Drive believed him a criminal, while those in the Wizarding World believed him to be a Hero. However no one including his own closest friends knew the real Harry Potter and if they did, then he didn't know what to think or how to react. He didn't even want to imagine how they would react to the full story of his abuse as the worse they know of what happened to him was being locked in his room with bars on his window. They never knew that Vernon had hit him again with the belt after his guests had left and been gone half an hour.

Harry had not long finished his third year at Hogwarts and at the end of the year, like the two before it he got caught up in a life threatening event that would affect his life so far. He had spent just about the whole year believing that a mass murderer was after him, only too find out at the end of the year that the murderer was his Godfather and was trying to protect him. He first heard of Sirius Black the previous summer before running into the Minister of Magic who later had placed creatures called Dementors around the school. However they seemed to effect Harry a great deal and so the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin taught him the Patronus Charm to repel them. At the end of the year the whole truth came out about Sirius and Peter Pettigrew still being alive while every one thought him dead and also being the real traitor to Harry's parents. However on the way back Ramus transformed into a Werewolf and Pettigrew had escaped which in turn attracted the Dementors and Harry tried casting the Patronus Charm and failed. He was then given a second chance thanks to Hermione as she used her Time Turner to turn back time where he got to save them all by finally casting the Patronus Charm and freed Sirius before getting back before any one could catch them.

Now though it was in the past however on a plus side of things the Dursley's had let him keep his trunk and wand. Naturally he had told them about his MASS MURDERER of a Godfather who escaped last summer and would like to hear from him from time to time or he'd drop in for a visit. Harry had however failed to tell them that he was actually innocent of the charges against him, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt Harry. Though even with his trunk in his room with him he had yet to actually unpack it except for Dudley's castoffs the rest of it was still in the trunk, well all his stuff relating to magic. To be honest he was kind of hoping that he could get out of Privet Drive before his birthday and hopefully end up at the borrow.

As he was looking out the window he wondered on the pain in his back and in his chest as it had been building for the last half an hour. So turning away from his window Harry went around the room packing his clothing back into his trunk. As he did the pain kept building up as he went and after his cloths were packed he packed up anything else he had taken out of the trunk. Finally he only had one more item left when the pain became unbearable and he stumbled slightly but caught himself and placed the box he had in his trunk and closed and locked it. He grabbed the handle and started pulling it out of his room and to the stairs and had just gotten to the top when the pain flared up and he lost both his grip on the trunk and his balance and fell down the stairs. When he stopped at the bottom he couldn't move from the pain as it felt like his chest was trying to implode on itself while the pain on his back felt like something was trying to explode out of it. Harry very soon blacked out from the pain hoping that help would come and wondering why he felt like this and what was happening to him and not knowing that when he woke again he would find that his life would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter the Fairy/Wizard Hybrid** ****

 **Chapter 2  
**

When Harry finally awoke the first thing he realised was that he wasn't lying on the hard floor at an odd angle from where he fell down the stairs. He was however lying on what felt like a bed which felt soft but firm and defiantly not his bed at the Dursley's. Next he noticed a smell which he knew from the Hogwarts hospital wing so he knew that he was more than likely at Hogwarts. Last but not least was the pain he had felt was still there however it felt soothed somehow and finally he noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He began to first wonder why he didn't have it on then he started to panic as whoever had removed it would have more than likely seen the signs of abuse that he carried. As he opened his eyes Harry's vision was blurry and so reached over for his glasses on the bedside table and put them on. When he could see clearly again he looked around and found that he was indeed in the Hogwarts hospital wing and second was that Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Good afternoon Harry. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked Harry when Harry looked at him.

"I'm ok sir but how did I get here, the last thing I remember was falling down the stairs then nothing after that?" Harry replied hoping beyond hope that the Headmaster wouldn't bring up the obvious signs of abuse.

"That is simple in and of itself Harry, you see ever since that Halloween night all those years ago I've had wards placed over number four and a couple of charms on you to monitor your health and general whereabouts. Now can you explain what happened from your point of view Harry?"

"Well I first noticed a slight pain in my chest and back but I didn't think much of it at the time. However as it got worse I decided that I should get help so I packed my trunk with the intention of coming to Hogwarts and brought my trunk in case I needed an extended stay. As I got to the top of the stairs the pain flared up causing me to lose my balance and fall and hit my head after that it all went black and that's it, that's all I remember."

"Well Harry I was sitting in my office when some of my trinkets that were keyed to you went off. Now normally they wouldn't go off if you could easily go to a muggle healer however if you can't then and only if it is life threatening will they go off. When that happened I quickly Apparated from my office to the Dursley's back garden and knocked. However when I received no answer I unlocked the door with magic and entered and found you at the bottom of the stairs with a head injury. I then used magic again to see if there was anybody else in the house and when I found non I turned your trunk into a Portkey and Apparated you straight here. Now Madam Pomfrey treated your head injury easily and quickly, she then started scanning you for anything else and she found what was wrong with your chest and back. However it's not life threatening but it is incredibly uncomfortable and can sometimes take up to a month to finally come too an end." Dumbledore said although he was smiling at the end as if what was happening to Harry was a good thing.

"Professor what exactly is wrong with me and am I going to feel this pain for a month?" Harry said since he couldn't see the good in it.

"Well Harry first of all your mother Lily went through this exact same thing so it's not going to kill you. This we found out was part of her heritage from her grandmother who turned out to be the daughter of a Fairy but a different kind than what you know of. These Fairies can be found on another plain of existence called Magix and they are more human like than the Fairies you see at Christmas. They have the ability to transform from a human into a Fairy and back again although they still have their magic regardless of what form they're in. Lily went through this in her sixth year since she was the first in three generations to have magic since her grandmother didn't have magic. Although you would be considered something different from your mother since normally this only happens to young women in both conditions. You see Harry we know of people like your mother who were born a Fairy and people like you who would be classed as Hybrids since your father was human. However as I said this usually happens only to young women so you are the first male to go through this transformation. So it would be best if you remain at Hogwarts at least until we are sure this won't have any adverse effects."

Harry just nodded at the Headmaster and started to settle again while thinking on what was said. Harry's mother was a Fairy and not a Muggle-born like he was told and for some reason Harry himself was going through this transformation even though it was normally girls that did. What was more was that he would be classed as a Hybrid of Wizard and Fairy even though his mother was a complete Fairy.

"Professor how is it that I'm classed as a Hybrid when my mother was a full Fairy?"

"Simple Harry we latter found out after Lily's transformation that her magic never changed and so the pain in her chest wasn't as bad as what you're feeling. However with you your magical core has a second form of magic flowing into it but that's as far as it goes so it isn't harming your Wizarding magic and seems to be combining with it. Poppy thinks that when you banished the Dementors it emptied half of your core which allowed your dormant Fairy magic to become active and start filling the empty half of your core. However your Fairy magic would be equal to the magic you had in a full core and so as your Wizarding magic filled your core again your Fairy magic basically doubled its size. Unfortunately this happens over a period of time so your core wouldn't rupture and you would lose your magic for the rest of your life, however long or short that might be. Now as for your Fairy Wings which are trying to come through your back, their growth is keyed to your magic combining so when that happens your Wings will grow out and that will be the end of it. However this transformation is different for every one who goes through it but it never lasts longer than a month and can be as quick as ten days."

"Thanks Professor. Is there anything else that I need to know or is that it?"

"Well Harry just three more things and then that's it so I'll start with the one that will take the least amount of time. First is that while you're here you will not be confined to the hospital wing although Madam Pomfrey will want you to stay here for a few days for observation and after that you can move about the school and grounds as long as you comply with your treatment for the transformation. The second is that when you do start leaving the hospital would you be able to come to my office. You see Harry I was waiting until your fourth year to pass some information concerning you and your accounts at Gringotts and what you mean to the Wizarding world apart from your fame so we can cover that early. Lastly Harry with your transformation it means you will never be going back to the Dursley's as it would bring the wards down and to be honest if I found out what I know now you wouldn't have gone back so either way you'll be staying here at Hogwarts at least until your fourteenth birthday then after that it's up to you. Now Harry can you please explain about the clear signs of abuse in your own time?"

Harry had laid there and listened to what Dumbledore was saying at least until the end when he asked about the abuse. When he heard that Harry clamed up right up and didn't say anything and just stared straight up. Dumbledore just waited for a few seconds and just watched Harry's reaction but it was now obvious as to what was going on since he had only a few suspects.

"Harry, may I ask how long your Aunt and Uncle have been abusing you?" Harry's eyes just shot straight towards Dumbledore with both fear and curiosity reflected in them. "I'm afraid Harry that the signs of abuse are now quite clear. When you first started at Hogwarts I thought it was just that you didn't eat much and kept active. However as the year went on I noticed you do things that would contradict this. Then you went back to the Dursley's and when you came back after the summer you had obviously had lost most of the weight that you had gained and again throughout the year you gained what you lost back and repeated it again through your last year here. Now that on its own wouldn't point towards abuse alone and there are other reasons for such however now it points directly at abuse. Harry with your new transformation you need both a potion to sooth the pain in your chest and you need a cream rubbed into your back for that pain. When Madam Pomfrey removed your shirt and turned you over and saw the scars on you back she called me back down here where I too saw the evidence. Now this is where I start to wonder where you could've been to obtain this abuse and I kept coming back to only one conclusion and by how you reacted when I asked about your Aunt and Uncle now confirms my suspicions."

All Harry could think of was that his deepest darkest secret was now known to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey and he didn't know how to handle it. However what was worse was that Dumbledore had nailed it right on the head as to who had done this to him. Still the only comfort was that they didn't seem to know everything about what the abuse entailed.

"Harry before you start thinking that we don't know the extent of the abuse I should tell you that there are spells which could tell us. As such Madam Pomfrey has got a complete record of what happened and when it happened. However neither she nor I can act on it, well we could but since we have no physical evidence that it was your Aunt and Uncle that abused you and without you giving evidence then not much could be done about it. So I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to leave the hospital and you're going to think on this and decide if it would be better if they faced justice. You see Harry if there's one thing that I truly hate seeing and that's a student being abused for any reason and it's also against the law in both worlds Harry. However please remember this while you do think it's easy to leave this behind and do nothing about it however the right thing would also be the hardest thing to do by telling what they did and them being punished for what they did. At the end of the day Harry it's up to you but either way you won't be going back to them as long as I'm around. I can keep you here until your fourteenth but after that, well you would be surprised after we have had our talk in my office."

After that Dumbledore stood up and after patting Harry on the shoulder he turned and left the hospital wing. Harry for his part just lay there panicking at what they knew about his abuse and he didn't know how to react too that. After a few minutes he started calming down and when he was calm he thought on what Dumbledore had said about him not going back to the Dursley's. He was hopeful that he wouldn't but as his Uncle had always said if he said anything no one would care and he would just be sent back and he would get beat for it. Harry was stuck either way and if he told he would just get sent back to his Aunt and Uncle and if he said nothing he would still get sent back to them. Either way his future didn't look good because as soon as he went back, the Dursley's would beat him since another Wizard had entered their house. Harry's panic started coming back again and the more he thought about the Dursley's the worse it got until finally he couldn't take it any more and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter the Fairy/Wizard Hybrid** **  
**

**Chapter 3**

The next few days passed by quickly enough with Harry's treatment for his transformation although Madam Pomfrey had to start giving him calming draughts for his panic attacks. She also sat with him and spoke to him about a number of different things while also telling him about the cases of abuse she had come across in the past and what had happened both when a student spoke out and didn't speak out. Thanks to the calming draughts he didn't panic as bad and so was able to listen and think on his abuse. Although for Madam Pomfrey to sit and chat with him the way she was as well as giving him potions to keep him calm was proof of how bad it had been for Harry. She did however write it all down in case he decided to speak out about it, she also told him that if he did speak out she would be there to help him through it.

Harry thanks to potions didn't have panic attacks as bad as normal and so was able to think on it a bit more and on what Dumbledore had said. He was still thinking that all this was because of the transformation and after he would more than likely be sent either to the Weasley's or back to the Dursley's. Although now when he thought of the Dursley's he also thought of what they would do to him which in turn started his panic attacks. Luckily he was in the hospital wing at the time and there for was also under a calming potion.

At the moment Harry was on his way up to the Headmasters office for his meeting with Dumbledore. He didn't know what it was about but he did know that after he was free to explore the castle and grounds. He also knew of a few Professors that were in the school as well since he had just finished speaking to McGonagall who had just came from Dumbledore's office. She also told him that Sprout was tending the plants in the greenhouses and even Snape was popping in and out to make potions for the hospital wing. She also knew about his transformation as she had seen Lily go through it, she also told him about his dad and friends attempting to try the Animagus transformation and thinking that she never knew about it. When hearing that Harry had expressed an interest in the Animagus transformation himself and wondered if it was possible for him to learn it. He was told that he could learn it but only after his first transformation since Lily did the same and became a red fox, she also told him to come see her at some point after his talk with Dumbledore and they would start with a chat about it since she didn't want Harry doing it the same way his dad did since his mother had done it under her supervision because of the whole Fairy thing. Harry agreed with that and after goodbyes he continued on to the Headmasters office and made it after another two minutes or so. After knocking on the door he received an "Enter" from the inside and opened the door and walked in. The office was the same as it was the last time he was in here with the odd trinkets here and there on the shelving. Sitting behind the desk was Dumbledore himself looking over some parchments and after hearing a slight tune turned to see Fawkes sitting on his perch.

"Good morning Harry I see Madam Pomfrey finally let you out of her care. Have a seat we have much to discuss this morning but please give me about two minutes to finish this last bit of paperwork."

Harry just nodded while sitting down as Dumbledore quickly finished the paperwork on his desk before then moving it to one side. Dumbledore then gave a clap of his hands and a tea tray appeared on the desk with a pot of tea and a jug of milk and a bowl of sugar and finally a plate of freshly baked biscuits.

"Well thank you Harry for coming to see me this morning and also thanks for waiting a couple of minutes. I was nearly finished with paperwork for the school when Professor McGonagall came to see me. Although you more than likely have already seen her since Poppy sent a message to me after you left the hospital I'm I right Harry?"

"Yes sir. We had a chat for a few minutes, mostly about the Animagus Transformation. Ever since I found out about my dad being one I've thought about it myself and wouldn't mind trying it. Although Professor McGonagall was telling me that my mother was an Animagus as well which no ones told me about before, so that just makes me want to try it even more." Harry replied now having heard something new about his mother that he didn't know. It seemed that over the last three years people had more to say about his father than his mother as it seemed that his mother's accomplishments were not that well known.

"Well with everything that people have said about James over the years you should hear more about the woman who gave birth to you. Might I suggest that you speak more with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape who knew her best in her time here at Hogwarts."

"I didn't know that Professor Snape knew my mother sir? I knew that they were in the same year at school but thought with both being in rival houses that they wouldn't interact with one another?"

"And for the most part you would be right. However both Severus and Lily were friends long before Hogwarts as they lived in the same area. They had also remained friends for most of their school years, up until the end of fifth year I believe. They had just finished their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L exams and were outside on the grounds when James started his bullying of Severus. When Lily tried to intervene on Severus's behalf he called her a Mudblood in his anger and embarrassment and she never spoke to him again although he tried too apologise to her."

Harry didn't really know what to think about that with Snape knowing his mother. In the end Harry decided that he would only talk with Snape about his mother if he could get over his hatred of him. Harry just nodded in understanding at the headmaster as he sat back a bit in his chair as Dumbledore poured some tea into two cups for them. Harry was also wondering what the headmaster had to talk about his place in the Wizarding World and how much more complicated it was going to get from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter the Fairy/Wizard Hybrid**

 **Chapter 4**

As Harry sat there with his drink of tea and taking small sips as he waited for Dumbledore to get his thoughts in order. However waiting still didn't help Harry to fully understand what he was told so far about not only himself but his parents also, most especially his mother Lily. However he wasn't waiting long as Dumbledore finally got his thoughts in order and looked at Harry as he started on what he had to say.

"Now Harry what I had told you when you woke up was only part of what was needed for you to know and as I said I would tell you the rest now." Harry just nodded as he waited for Dumbledore to explain the rest of what Harry needed to know. "Now I'll start with the Potter family and your place in it. You see Harry your family line can trace its roots back many generations, all the way back to Godric Gryffindor in fact. Well on your fathers side you can however I'm not as sure about your mothers side as I only knew about your Aunt after the death of your maternal grandparents. However I'll stick with what I know for now and that is your fathers side of the family since it's filled with a rich history. Now first things first Harry as you know your family goes back for many generations all the way back to Godric Gryffindor. However what you don't know or possibly understand is that your house is a Most Ancient and Most Noble one and that is because of all the deeds done by the house for the Wizarding World. So it started with Gryffindor and every so many generations or so and some times for a few generations at a time your family would preform a deed that was of benefit to the Wizarding World. For a complete history you would have to check your families Grimoire since I can't remember everything off hand and if I did this would take longer.

Now in time the Gryffindor family line married into the Potter line which at the time didn't have of a stance politically. It would only gain what the Gryffindor line had at the time and go from there and eventually becoming what it is today. Now when Godric Gryffindor started this school with the other Founders he used all the family money to help both build and fund Hogwarts and so had to start again from scratch in order to save the family gold up again and by the time it came to the crossing of both family lines it had what was considered a small fortune. At least in those days it was which in total amounted to only some five hundred Galleons. However the Gryffindor family line what it lacked in money held a good political stance in the Government and a medium sized library. Now the Potter line on the other hand had a vast fortune to their name and had only just the generation before had obtained a title of Noble. In those days when a house had obtained a Noble Status they were granted a seat on the Wizengamot regardless of blood. They also held a library the size of Rowena Ravenclaw's personal study library, they also had a plot of land on which their family home was built. Other than that they had very little and it was only after the Gryffindor family line married into the Potter one that they combined their resources and grow their families wealth into what the family has today with both houses known as Most Noble and Most Ancient with a rich history.

You'll get more details at Gringotts about your family accounts and if you want a more detailed history of your family legacy then it is contained in your family library. Now when you turn Fourteen or after you finish you Fairy Transformation, which ever comes last, I'll be taking you to Gringotts so you can claim your Lordship of both houses. You can do so because there is a law that states that if you are both the heir and last of your family line you can claim your Lordship at Fourteen. If you happen to be the only male heir but have any other female members then it's Sixteen other wise you'd have to wait until your father either died or past on the Lordship to you. Now as your father had gone into hiding while your Grandparents were still alive he never inherited the Lordship so after your Grandfather past it was left to you for when you were ready. Now do you have any questions about what I have told you so far?"

Harry just sat there for a few minutes just thinking it all over as it was a lot to take in and Dumbledore just let him sit and think quietly. Harry did know one thing even if he wasn't so bothered by the whole Lordship thing he wouldn't mind looking over his families history just to see what they had done since he didn't know much about his family other than his parents. After the few minutes of thinking it all over Harry just shuck his head from side to side in a clear sign of No and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"Very well then since I've covered the Potter Family or at least what I know of it I'll move onto your Transformation into a Fairy. Now first this Transformation is only experienced by those who have Wizarding Magic such as yourself and your mother Harry. For none Magical's they have Fairy Magic from birth and therefor don't go through this Transformation. The Transformation you are now going through Harry was much like your mother's and no one fully understands it completely but what they do know can give some sort of explanation. Now with your mother Lily her Fairy Gene wasn't active but she had access to her Fairy Magic anyway and so was found by the Wizarding World and thought just another Muggleborn Witch. Now even though Wizarding and Fairy Magic's are different to each other they are also quite similar and in the case of Fairy Magic can be quite adaptable and there for allowed Lily to use a wand. When Lily turned Sixteen her Fairy Gene in her blood became active and started her Transformation but it also allowed us to get a better understanding of her Magic and Identify her as a Fairy. Now when you were born you had a strong Wizarding Magical Core which is understandable with your mother's Fairy Magic. You were also found to have carried your mother's Fairy Gene so any Daughters you have may become Fairy's themselves depending on a few things. With you being male however it was thought that you wouldn't or at the time couldn't go through the Transformation. Normally it was always girls that became a Fairy and no one is sure why it was only girls but it was, it was also thought that it only ever happened at Sixteen and again no one is sure why. Now you Harry are going through the Transformation and at thirteen. I'll admit that I'm at a complete loss to even begin to understand this let alone try and explain it so all we can do is keep an eye on you for the time being and see how it goes. However since we don't know anything about why you a young man are becoming a Fairy in the first place, there is nothing that Hogwarts can teach you. That's not to say we are completely in the dark so to say as there is a school that can teach Fairy Magic in a dimension known as Magix. Their school charter allows any one with Fairy Magic to attend regardless of Age, Race, Gender and Religion. However they normally take Sixteen year old girls as they have a more disciplined mind and can grasp the concept easier. Now I have an old friend who is currently the Headmistress of Alfea School for Fairy's. Since we do not know what will happen or even why it's happening you'll need to be able to control your Fairy Magic so I'll contact Headmistress Feragonda to take you since we are underprepared to teach you here at Hogwarts."

"Professor does this mean that I'll have to leave Hogwarts and all my friends just to go to another school?" Harry asked starting to fear that he wouldn't get to see his friends Ron and Hermione again.

"Not entirely Harry as you'll still continue here but you will also be attending Alfea, when I speak to Miss Feragonda. Harry you are now familiar with Time Turners and that is how you'll be doing both a Hogwarts and Alfea education. You see Harry your family was the one to first create the Time Turners and as such you have a more advanced one in you vault so you'll be using that. Believe it or not James let Lily use it in her Sixth and Seventh year since they were dating and after she finished Hogwarts she continued her last three years at Alfea while James went onto Auror training. Now do you have any questions so far or not?" Again Dumbledore asked after he explained what he knew but for the most part Harry understood what was being said and again shuck his head. "Well then I've said all that's needed to be said now the rest you'll have to find out as you go but I'll always be here if you need any help with any of it, you'll just need to ask. Now have you thought any more about what you want to do about the Dursley's or would you like a little more time?"

"I have been thinking and Madam Pomfrey has been taking to me the past few days but I'm still not sure. Part of me just wants to forget it all happened and just move on with my life and not look back. So I would like a little more time to think on it before deciding on what to do about them."

"Very well then Harry I'll not push for you to make a choice now, however please do try and have one by the time we head to Gringotts so we can sort it out then. Now I believe I have kept you long enough and as I'm not mistaken as the only student in the castle you have free rain so to speck to explore to your hearts content. So might I suggest that any room that you can find and open is ripe for picking as they say and any door that you can not open then there is a reason. Should that happen come and tell me at your earliest convenience and I'll either give you that reason or tell you how to unlock the door or do it myself when I can. Also remember that every room in Hogwarts holds or can hold something useful if you're willing to look so don't ignore anything especially any books you find as you'll never know what you'll find in them."

Dumbledore gave a wink at the end of his dismissal and Harry just gave a nod having just finished his tea. Getting up Harry left the office and after checking the time decided to walk around the corridors to get everything he was told in order. There was no way he was going too talk to Professor McGonagall about his Parents Animagus forms and him becoming and Animagus himself with so much on his mind since he could only take so much and he had already reached his limit for the time being. So with everything in his mind going round and round Harry wandered the corridors trying to get his thoughts in order and wondering what else if anything can they throw at him, he would just have to wait and see.


End file.
